Two new saiyans
by electiking11
Summary: it is about two new babies being born and fighting against the mysterious and the world tournament
1. two new babies

Two new Babies

beep…beep…. Beeep… how am I going tell my parents trunks, pan says. I don't know but if they don't care enough to let you stay with the baby we are going to leave with goten and bra too says trunks. Trunks you don't get it my grandmom is strict if I tell her she is going to kill me says Pan. Remember I love you and I would never let that baby be took from me and you. Later that night…. Mom I got to tell you something, what pan. I'm pregnant mom. What! Gohan says as he eats his food. I think it's fine I'm being a grandmother and you would have another saiyan to practice with. Ok you don't have to get an abortion but you have to move out your 18 anyway you were supposed to be gone when you finished high school. Back at bra's house…. So Bra are you gonna tell vegeta about our little announcement says Goten. What announcement! Screams vegeta. Kakorot boy tell me now. Umm Dad im pregnant! Says bra screaming back at vegeta trying to protect goten. Uckuck the noise goten makes why he is being chocked by vegeta. You are going to take my princess to get an abortion now! Stop Dad! Its my choice if I want a baby or an abortion but my choice is final, I want to keep my baby. Well then since you are so grown-up you have to move out! Says vegeta. Ok I will!, Well leave I don't care. Come on Goten help me pack im going to grab trunks clothes too so all we have to do is meet up and get you're clothes and pan's clothes too. Ok bra lets start packing we have to meet up with them at 10:00pm don't we says goten.

Hey trunks and pan, goten says as he approaches them. Hi bro pan says to goten. So what are we gonna do Now goten says. what do you think we are gonna do goten says trunks we are gonna get a house. Well we have no money says bra. all i say we have now is about 45 dollars pan said. well yeah but we are rich says bra. we aren't rich are parents are we are broke trunks says. well all i have to say is where are we gonna live pan says. I think I know where we can live trunks says. who! goten says. My friend Toji rents people houses all we need is two weeks and we will be out of that place trunks says. Call him says bra, ok i will call him already trunks says. boop...beeep...booop...beeep...booop...beeep yo Toji wassup says trunks, wassup trunks says toji, well toji could you hook us up with a place for me my baby mama, and my friend and his, yea says Toji only 350$ for all of yall together, sounds good says trunks we will be right over beeep! well what did he say pan says. well he says he can hook us up with a place for 350$. That is good said goten. Yea really good bra said.

whats up Toji he says as he approaches Toji sitting on the porch. Whats up my main man Toji says. You know chilling trunks says. how's it been Trunks says. Man you know fine I been make paper toji says. That's good trunks says. Come i'm finna show you all a little tour. well here's the bathroom chrome toilet, shower, and sink. and here is the 1st and 2nd bedroom. the first has a queen size bed, flat screen, and mini fridge. as you see the other bedroom has the same thing as the 1st. its the same with the second bathroom same things as the first. Well okay that's the end of my tour you guys should take a rest toji says. Ok thanks Toji for the help trunks says, nice meeting pan says.

well now what we have a place so what do we do now goten says. we sign applications for new jobs trunks says. ok bra and pan says at the same time. well since the girls are pregnant they can sign up for walmart as a clerk and me and you can sign up for heavy lifters at best buy trunks says. sounds good to me goten says, thats good enough pan and bra say together. well everybody we should get our rest and be ready for our new jobs tomorrow trunks says. well lets get our sleep we have alot ot do like trunks says.

tomorrow at work at best buy... Umm sir we would like to sign an application as heavy lifters goten says. hahaha i think you are to scrawny for the job the muscular manager says to goten and trunks. well could you give us 5000 lb weight trunks says. Sure, boys bring over the 5000 lb wieghts of here so we can see what they can do the muscular manager says. come trunks lets show them goten says (as trunks and him put the wieghts on their necks and starts squatting). Whoa guys you guys can lift more than my heavy lifters says the muscular manager says. I'm gonna make you freshman lifters you will earn 500$ a week the muscular manager says. Cool trunks and goten says at very exact time.

Tomorrow at walmart... Mam could we sign up as store clerks bra says as she approaches the manager behind the counter . Sure all we need you to do is sign you're name here and you two would be store clerks in no time the Walmart manager says. Ok thanks pan says to the Walmart manager. Ok mam all you have to do now um misses son you have to stack up the soup, and misses briefs you have to put up the cereal on the shelves paychecks is 350 a week every Friday. ok thank you miss Gilbertstein. pan pan bra whispers how many cans do you have left because i'm almost finished. I have three more soups left pan whispers back. Well okay miss Gilbertstein we have finished are errands any more. Yes i want you two to help out the costumers in a aisle 7 and 9 the manager said. understood ms. Gilbertstein both pan and bra says.

Hey baby bra says to goten as he enters their rental-house. Hey baby goten replies back, so how was you're day at walmart. it was fun and we make 350$ every week. well thats good trunks says but we make 500$ a week since we are freshman heavy lifters. thats nice sweetie pan says. well whats for lunch goten says. well i can make us gumbalaya, mashed potatoes,fried chicken, porkchops, yams, and to top it off screwed liver all food i learned from mom pan said. That's good enough for me baby trunks said, me too goten and bra says


	2. The Babies Are Born

the babies are born

umm goten i think that im feeling bra says sick uuugh (vomits).umm trunks i think my water broke pan says, me too goten bra says. lets get out of here pick me up goten pick me up too trunks pan says. swooosh! Mam what is your emegency. we need a room in a hurry we are going to have a baby. Mam we dont have enough rooms for you im sorry mam. do you think i care you better get me a VIP room cause if you dont you will get beaten into a pulp Mam! pan said. Dr jergans we have someone that needs the vip room now and in a flash. in only 50 seconds we will have them in that room with two doctors pushing out a baby. OK come to this room in back and lay down on this table with your legs opened wide dont be ashamed because im your doctor.

Aah!both bra and pan screamed simultaneously. come on pan push i want my little trunks says to pan. Yea me too bra i want my new little goten jr said to bra. Hi pan and bra, chi-chi bulma, and videl said. mom bra and pan said. hi baby, vegeta said as he entered the room. im sorry for kicking you out baby girl. i think i like it on my own i dont want my baby to think i cant live by myself and a friend than with my dad. Goten im sorry for chocking you back at my place i just didn't want my daughter to be pregnant at such a young age because i love her. do you forgive me for what i did goten vegeta said, of course i forgive you vegeta i hope we can be friends. i cant wait to my great grandson comes out both goku and vegeta said. What if it becomes your great granddaughter both bulma and pan says, no i think i'm right of it being a boy both goku and vegeta said, No its not both bulma and chi-chi said as they hit both goku and vegeta with a pan and shovel.

huh both bra and pan said as the babies came out. Mam you have a boy the doctor says to both bra and pan. Yes goku and vegeta says as they dance and say they are boys we have another saiyan boy to practice with. Yup and there going to grow up like their great grandfather ching! the sound makes as both goku and vegeta gets hit again with a shovel and pan on the head. hey cute little one bra says to goten Jr., you have your own life now cutie pie pan says to trunks Jr. Aw bra says to pan lets switch babies real quick just so i can see my nephew sis. Hi little trunks Jr Hi hi hi hi bra says to trunks Jr you are my cute little nephew. hi little goten Jr you are just like your daddy a goofy little one. I hope i be the third to train with you. Pan, bra are you two ready to go because we have to go pay toji with our paycheck. No I'll use mine bra said 350$ is what he wanted right so i have enough. Thank you they all said.

Well toji here is your paycheck it has 350$ like you said bra said. OK thanks for your business, aw and trunks tell trunks Jr his Godfather is coming to visit him every holiday i will give you a call later on tonight. Well okay tonight don't forget. ok trunks we can't fly because we have babies on us but that don't mean we can't dash goten the noise makes as everyone dashes. goo goo gaga goten Jr says as they are dashing. ha ha ha the soft laughter trunks Jr makes as they are dashing. ooh look he's laughing so cute bra says and goten Jr is talking his baby talk says pan.

Sir what house on this block would you like to see the house seller said. I would want the highest house on this block bra said. the highest is 24,000 mam the house seller said. bra i don't think we have enough money goten says. Oh yes we do dad gave me money for the house and the new babies bra said. How much do you have trunks said. 350,000 bra said i told you dad gave me a lot. mam would you and the rest of your family follow me down the street the house seller said. So this is the house do you need a tour the house seller said. No sir we don't need a tour we will figure everything pan says. oh and here is your money bra says as she gave the house seller 24,000 dollars in his hand. Thank you for your business mam the house seller said. No, thank you sir bra said.

goten and trunks could you get me and bra some diapers seems like two little cuties made a little boo-boo pan said. OK we are on it trunks said, lets get this real fast goten said. swoosh! the sound made when goten and trunks made when they flew off. We would like to buy some diapers how much are they goten said as he pulled out the 35$ dollars bra had given him. Sir you can buy 10 packs with what you have the manager of Walgreen's said. OK we would like 10 packs thank you goten said to the manager. J.T and L.P get me to packs of our finest diapers at the front counter.

Baby we are back goten said to bra we have all the diapers you can get. thank you goten, pan lets change some diapers and fast before the babies get a rash bra said. well lets hurry mom and dad taught me how to do it on a baby doll, they told me if i have a baby use this method pan said. hey little trunks hey little trunks said pan said to her baby. Ma...uh trunks Jr said to pan. trunks he said ma..uh, Who said ma..uh trunks said,Little trunks did i think he catching on trunks.


End file.
